


Torchwood Therapy

by willowmellontree (orphan_account)



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person, Set in the future, This is real therapy stuff., Why Did I Write This?, no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/willowmellontree
Summary: Free therapy for those who haven't gotten over Ianto's death with a twist.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Kudos: 10





	Torchwood Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't ask what this is.  
> When there's a lot of dots at the end, that's the other person speaking.

**Torchwood Therapy Session 1**

I must apologise for any inconvenience. Hallucinogenic gas was spilt all around the earth by a passing space ship and it messed with our brains. I'm afraid no one can recover from the side effects.

The side effects being:

  * Getting emotional when every you here a bit of music.
  * Getting emotional whenever someone mentions it.
  * Not being able to stop crying once you start thinking about it.
  * Being scared to watch certain episodes because or moments because you know you will cry.
  * You haven't been the same since you first watched it.
  * Feeling the program had ruined your life but you still like watching it.



Today I'm going to start with the truth. The Hallucinogenic gas makes you Hallucinate one specific thing. Ianto Jone's death.

The truth is that It **Never** happened. The gas is making you think it happened but it never did. The problem is that no matter how many times you see it, you will see and think that he died. Don't listen to it. It never happened. 

What really happened was that Jack never let Ianto go with him into Thames house. There however was a person with him. Rhys Williams.

That's all for Todays free Torchwood Therapy Session. See you next week.

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Torchwood Therapy Session 2**

Last week was an introduction. This week is the real thing.

First I'd like to start with some questions. What is your full name, your planet of Origin and age?........................................................

I can see suspicion in your eyes. You've been watching too much Doctor Who and Torchwood. No, I'm not an alien..................................................

Let me get on with my job.....................................................................

Back to the session in hand. How long ago was it when you first watched Children of earth? **................................................**

That long? Wow. And I assume you're still not over it? **.............................................**

Do you watch it often?........................................

You watch it at least once a month. Dear me, why would you put yourself through that? .................................................

I should've known. You like the bean speech ....................................

Yes, I know Jack and Ianto are meant to be with each other forever but that doesn't mean you have to watch it all the time. Before I end this session, any questions? .................................

I'll tell you what really happened next week. Your task for the week is to not watch season three. Goodbye.

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Torchwood Therapy session 3**

Good afternoon. Welcome to your three out of six weekly Torchwood Therapy session. Today I want you to listen to what really happened. 

Jack told Ianto to go and get something from the shops while he went to Thames house. Jack bumped into Rhys and decided to take him there with him. They went there and Rhys died. I believe Jacks dying speech went like this:

**Rhys: Tell Gwen I love her.**

**Jack: Rhys, don't die.**

**Rhys: I knew Torchwood would be the end of for Gwen and me.**

**Jack: What I'm I supposed to tell her...**

......................................................................

I was telling you the story. Please don't interrupt...................................................

What do you mean you don't believe me?....................................

You think I'm some alien trying to take over the world by lying to you about a death that never happened?..............................................

And you think I'm covered in Rift energy. Next, you'll be telling me that..............................................

You what?!!!!!................................................................

I don't believe you................................................

So you're saying that you're a Torchwood agent undercover............................

Wait, Handcuffs, why do you have handcuffs.............................

You have no right to do this. How dare you think I'm working for the 456. How dare you think I'm a lying alien..............................................

You think I'm lying. Well, I may not be a therapist but I'm right about something. Ianto Jones never died. Now tell me. If you were undercover then who are you really?.......................................................

Anwen Williams. I should've known.................................................................

Aren't you too young to be a Torchwood agent?.........................................................

Yeah right. You're never 18............................................................

Don't tell me to shut up..............................................

Did you just say that Jack Harkness will deal with me? That's a laugh..........................................

He's been listing in all this time........................................

Oh..........................................................


End file.
